Even For a Moment
by forgotten-fuyu
Summary: It has been years since Kanami had seen Kazuma and years have gone by. There was only a single wish she had that may come true. OneShot


Title: Even For a Moment  
Fandom: s-CRY-ed, one-shot  
Disclaimer: I do not own s-CRY-ed or the characters from the anime.  
Rated: K  
Characters used: main - Kanami and Kazuma  
Others: Mimori and the old woman on the farm

Summary: The setting takes place after the anime series. It has been years since Kanami had seen Kazuma and years have gone by. Her wish comes true in the end if Kazuma ever goes back to her.

A/N: This was made out of pure boredom and I haven't written anything like this before so I gave it a try.

* * *

_I was dreaming… a dream… of the same person night after night. For the longest time I've wondered who this person in my dreams were. He had a strong and determined will that gave me courage when things became difficult._

_In my dream this person was resting on a broken boulder resting after from his most recent fight. He had vented all of his anger against the people he fought, whoever he fought he knew that they would be back. It was in a matter of time that he will fight again. Deep down inside he knew that as long as he lives, as long he chooses to walk down the path he chose he will always fight._

_While he was resting someone else walks up to him and soon his anger begins to rise once more. The both of them exchange some words that I don't know what they're talking about. Soon the person in my dream got up and I felt something else, it wasn't only anger, but sadness. _

_Suddenly I can see that he was thinking, to go see someone he hasn't seen in a long time. Someone that was very special to him, I became jealous wishing that it was me that he wanted to see but that was selfish of me. Even though he was thinking of going to see that someone special there was something that was holding him back…._

_

* * *

_

The sun's warm and bright light shone on the closed eye lids of a woman and she opened her cerulean eyes to see that she was laying on a warm bed. There was someone else laying next to her and she cautiously turned over to see it was Mimori. She sat up stretching quietly and looked out the window resting her arm and head on the window sill.

It had been years since she had seen Kazu-kun, the nickname she had given to her most cherished friend named Kazuma the Shell Bullet. No matter what, he would still be Kazu-kun to her.

She kept wandering how he was doing after all these years, if he had changed but she knew better than that. He will always be the same like he was when she first time met him, a straight forward man who likes to do things his way, it was in his nature.

Would he be able to recognize her if he ever returned? She wasn't the same little girl from the last time they saw each other, she had blossomed into a beautiful and mature woman. It was because him that she had managed to live life the way it is now, he had always protected her even though he says he would not.

"Kanami, you're awake," stated Mimori waking up.

"Yes, I better head to the farm and help out," Kanami said as she climbed out of bed and hurried through her morning routine. Soon she was off to the farm with a lunch bag with her.

The sun had risen high into the sky and shone brightly down upon the Farm Kanami was working at. She had heaved an armful of straws into a large basket, she stopped to wipe the beads of sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand. She let out a sigh to lift the basket full of hay and carried it across the yard.

"Don't push yourself too much Kanami," advised an old woman who was carrying a baby on her back.

"I won't," Kanami said as she dumped the contents onto the feeding hay for the animals. The routine continued until Kanami couldn't carry any more hay to the animals to eat. She rested herself on the hay, her cerulean eyes stared at the bright azure sky, soon she had drifted off to sleep.

_

* * *

_

_The person in my dream was thinking more and more about visiting the special someone. What was holding him back was that he thought he had disappointed her, leaving her all alone all this time. He had a feeling that she would have hated him by now and believed that she would never want to see him again. He was wrong, whoever she is she would want to see him again, I would if I was her. Why would anyone wouldn't want to see him after all this time?Go, I called out, go and see her, I kept repeating and urging him to go see her._

_The next thing I knew he had suddenly disappeared. I searched around and soon I could feel his presence again, he was standing a few feet away from me. Kazu-kun, my hero was watching me. I could feel that he was happy to see her - me again after all this time._

_

* * *

_

Kanami opened her eyes to see him look down at her with a grin on his face.

"Hey," he said.

She sat up from the hay, speechless that he had finally come back to her. Tears welled up on her eyes, she tried her best to keep them at bay but the tears had freewill of their own. She got up to her feet and took off sprinting, her arms outstretched.

"Kazu-kun!" she shouted happily and embraced him while she cried into his chest. "I missed you so much!"

"Will you quit your crying? I'm here now, right?" he told her.

Kanami looked up to him and wiped her tears away to say, "Right."

_I know that you can't stay with me, no matter how much I hope for it to happen. I can feel it, deep down you won't be here for long. You just want to see me once again, even if it was for a brief moment. If I could change your mind to stay with me I wouldn't do that, you have your own path to walk on and I respect that. Thank you Kazu-kun, thank you for making my wish come true._


End file.
